


Brynhildr

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Shieldmaidens, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: Hvitserk loves battles and women, and those two things together make him go crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Hvitserk loved battles. 

The adrenaline, the screams, the blood splattered on his face, the smell of death and terror, that look on the eyes of his enemies a moment before he buried his sword on their chests. He was more like Ivar in that sense. He loved to kill his enemies. 

Even more when those enemies were christians, who spent their last seconds praying to their worthless God, which was being overpowered by his own Gods.

He was feeling better than ever, slaughtering every single man that came on his way, next to his brothers in the battlefield, avenging his dead father. 

The battle would be over soon, the christians were outnumbered and some of then had ran away like cowards, hiding on the nearest woods or going back home, to their wives and children. But Hvitserk was already a bit tired. He didn't sleep well, having had a thrall warming his bed the night before, and the adrenaline and the blood-thirst had drained out his energy. 

But he didn't stop, he continued screaming while he killed more and more English soldiers. He was so focused on looking in front of him that he made a huge mistake and didn't look to the sides. 

A huge soldier, not as tall as him, but with more broad shoulders and a giant sword in his hand. 

Hvitserk didn't have time to react. He barely dodged the sword the first time, still focused on the other soldier who was attacking him on his front. 

He groaned when they made him step back, looking around in search of one of his brothers. He could swear that Ubbe had been near all the time... _Where the fuck was he now?_

One of the English attacked again; he managed to defend himself pretty decently, but then he felt a sharp pain on his arm and hissed, letting go of his sword. 

He was almost sure he would be killed then. He was disarmed and had a deep cut on his arm. There was no way he could defend himself in that situation. 

But then he saw _you_.

You had seen him from afar, you had seen how that soldier wounded him, and immediately ran to him, to help him.

Hvitserk could only look at you with his mouth half opened, how you fought off the two soldiers like it was the easiest thing you had ever done. For a moment, he thought you were a Valkyrie that came to take him to Valhalla. 

You definitely looked like one, fierce, covered in blood and with a fire in your eyes that could scare even the most dangerous warrior. To him, in that moment, you were the most beautiful woman in the world. 

He watched in awe how you slaughtered those men, without mercy or hesitation. 

And then you turned around to look at him. Your hair was braided, but some locks had found their way out of your braids, making you look disheveled and wild. It was enough to make him hard. 

"Be careful" you said, picking up his sword and giving it to him "I could not be around next time"

Hvitserk bit his lip. You both were in the middle of a battle, but he needed to try and flirt with you. 

"Well, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

You smirked, but shook your head and walked away.

"Be careful, prince Hvitserk"

* * *

The battle didn't last much longer, and soon he was back on camp, hissing while a healer cleaned his wound. That bastard had cut him deeply, and he probably would need a few days until he could lift the sword properly. Ubbe and Sigurd decided it was entertaining to look at him and laugh whenever he winced. _That wound burnt like a bitch_.

You looked at him, sitting with some other shieldmaidens next to a tent, not very far away from where Hvitserk was cursing and clenching his jaw in pain. You couldn't help but smile a bit. Who would have think that the warrior who had killed more men than half of the Great Heathen Army together would whine in that way because of a simple cut?

You knew Hvitserk since forever. Since you were a little girl and your mother, a fierce shieldmaiden at the service of Lagertha, died in battle, when you were just two years old. 

Lagertha raised you up, and trained you to be one of the best shieldmaidens in history. You lived in Hedeby with her, but visited Kattegat very often.

The first time you saw him, you were still kids; he was still a chubby, blonde boy who followed his older brother everywhere and ate all the time. He was cute and funny, and the first boy who made you blush. 

You kept seeing him whenever you went to Kattegat, and watched him while he became a tall, strong and handsome man. _He kept eating all the time_. 

But of course, the rumors about his reputation with women reached your ears. You could hear girls giggling and sighing when he walked by, and some slaves spoke wonders about his tongue. The mere thought made you blush, but you'd be lying if you said you wouldn't be more than happy to discover it by yourself. 

Unfortunately, Hvitserk never acknowledged your existence. You may have avoided him on purpose, too shy to face him, but he never looked at you. 

When he and his brothers started raising an army to avenge Ragnar's death in England, you joined the army without thinking it twice, and during the battle, you were as close as Hvitserk as you could, just in case he needed some help... And because seeing him fighting was probably the sexiest thing you'd ever seen.

As soon as you drank a bit of water and rested for a while, you got up, ready to leave for the tent you shared with some other shield maidens and get some sleep. Hvitserk had already had his wound cleaned and disappeared a few minutes ago, to get some rest, you supposed.

But just when you were about to enter your tent, someone grabbed your arm.

"Wait" you froze, recognizing Hvitserk's voice "Do you have a minute?"

You turned around, biting your lip and trying to pretend you weren't nervous as fuck. 

"Yeah, of course prince Hvitserk" you shrugged, feeling some goosebumps in your arm, just where he touched you. 

"I wanted to... Thank you, for helping me... You know, earlier" if you didn't know better, you'd swear he was as nervous as you.

"It was nothing" you smiled softly "In battle we have to help each other, don't we?" 

"Yeah, definitely" he smiled back at you "And you actually saved my life so I wouldn't say it was nothing"

"Anyone would have done the same" you felt your cheeks redden.

"No, trust me, not too many people would have done that" he sighed "Can I know your name?"

You blinked a few times. Of course he didn't know your name.

"Y/N" you answered. 

"I could have swore it was Brynhildr, you looked like a real Valkyrie out there" he bit his lip, looking at you intensely and enjoying the sight of your cheeks blushing beautifully.

"Thank you" you tried your best not to act like one of those girls who were always all over him, but it was hard.

He couldn't believe how you could slaughter all those men who were twice your size and then blush in that way. But he found it _adorable_.

"Who taught you to fight?" He tilted his head. He was enjoying this.

"Lagertha" you answered, a bit wary of his reaction, as she was the same person who murdered his mother not that long ago.

"She definitely did a good job" he praised, and you smiled widely. It was the first time a man flattered you that way. 

"Thanks"

You were beautiful. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed you before, neither in Kattegat nor in the boats on your way to England. And, for the way you acted around him... You liked him too.

"Would you like to come to my tent and eat something? Consider it a way of thanking you" 

"I..." You bit your lip, remembering all the times that Lagertha and Björn had warned you about him, about how he bedded every single woman he could. Lagertha spend hours talking to you about how you should choose a man who would be loyal... But then again, you liked Hvitserk. And besides, he was only inviting you to eat something with him, it's not like he was going to try and have sex with you... No, surely he preferred more _feminine_ women, not shieldmaidens who fought by his side on the battlefield. 

_No, you weren't his type._

"I would love to" you smiled again, nodding your head "Thank you"

"Lovely" he smiled back at you "Come on, I'm starving"

He guided you to his tent, thinking that maybe you'd let him _reward_ you later. 


	2. Chapter 2

His tent was bigger than yours. It was situated in the middle of the camp; it had a big wooden table full of food and some comfortable beds, with expensive and warm furs. 

Hvitserk invited you to sit down at the table, and you licked your lips, eyeing hungrily the food at the table. It wasn't like they didn't give you food, but you had never seen that much.

"Eat as much as you want" Hvitserk smiled at you when he saw you hesitating "Consider it my way of thanking you for saving my life"

You smiled back at him nervously, but took your fork and knife and served some meat in your plate, almost moaning at the taste of it. 

Hvitserk had already started eating, looking at you with a smirk as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the food. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked, amused. You were the first person who seemed to enjoy the food as much as him.

You opened your eyes and blushed. You probably didn't look very attractive while devouring the food.

"Sorry, my prince, I..." 

"Don't apologize" he chuckled "Food is something everyone should appreciate"

You smiled softly, looking away from him.

"Why did you decide to become a shield maiden?" He asked with his mouth full, taking a bite of the roasted chicken. 

"My father loved to go raiding" you admitted "And he taught my mother to fight, they always went raiding together... Until my father died before I was born and my mother joined Lagertha to fight alongside her, she died in battle, too, when I was too young to remember... Lagertha raised me and she taught me to wield a sword... I wanted to become the best shield maiden in history" you confessed, blushing "But I suppose that saving the life of a son of Ragnar counts as well"

Hvitserk looked at you with admiration. Of course he had meet plenty of shield maidens in his life, but he honestly couldn't recall meeting any as captivating as you. He remembered the way you moved, how sharp and agile your movements were. How you looked at your enemies, with fire in your eyes. 

He almost didn't recognize you, the fierce warrior that saved his life looked very different to the shy girl blushing and looking at him with doe eyes.

You remembered him of himself. And that was a _good_ thing. 

"I must say, Y/N, that you're one of the best shield maidens I've had the pleasure to meet" he winked at you, smiling when you widened your eyes and looked at your plate, embarrassed "It's an honor to fight at your side, and I hope we can still do that on the next battle"

"Of course, my prince..." You bit your lip, feeling flattered and excited because of his words "Thank you so much it... It means a lot coming from you" you shot him a shy smile. 

"Stop calling me my prince, call me Hvitserk, please"

"Okay... _Hvitserk_ "

It felt good to say his name out loud in front of him... And the way he smiled when he heard you say it...

You ate the rest of the food in silence. You constantly felt his eyes on you, but didn't dare to look at him. A part of you was too self-conscious, as you knew he'd never look at you in that way. You were a simple shield maiden that didn't look good enough to share the bed with a Ragnarsson. The fact that he invited you to eat didn't mean that he liked you, he only wanted to thank you what you did on the battlefield... _Right_?

Once you had finished your meal, you waited patiently until he finished too, shocked at how he kept eating and eating when his belly should have been full already. 

"So, Y/N, tell me more about you" he said, taking a bite of an apple and licking his lips after, smirking when you cleared your throat and looked away from his lips.

"There is not much to tell" you admitted shyly "I'm a boring person"

"Oh, love, I'm sure you're _far_ from being a boring person" he chuckled, and you bit your lip to hold back a smile when you heard him calling you love.

"I don't have as many stories to tell as you have... I heard you went with Björn to the Mediterranean"

Of course you knew it... You were there when he sailed, and came back to the docks to see him when he returned. 

"I did, it was an amazing journey, indeed" he sighed, taking the pitcher full of ale and pouring a cup for himself "We ended up in a place called Spain, you would have liked it for sure"

You smiled.

"I wish I could explore new places some day" you sighed, biting your lip "Björn promised me he'd take me to the mediterranean, but he thought I wasn't ready" you scoffed. 

Hvitserk got up from his chair, taking the pitcher and refilling your cup.

"My brother underestimates you, then" he smiled at you "When we are finished avenging my father here in England, we could go raiding again, maybe we'll go to Rome... And I'd love it if you came"

He leaned onto the wooden table, taking his cup to his lips and drinking, his eyes never leaving yours. 

"And I'd love to go with you" you muttered, his charming smile making you stutter "With all of you, I mean..."

"How can it be that you're so brave on the battlefield and get so shy and nervous when you're alone with me?" 

You blushed again. You had been wondering the same thing since he talked to you for the first time. You wouldn't hesitate to kill five men far bigger and stronger than you, but when you heard his voice talking to you your knees weakened.

"I... I don't really know, my prince..." You stood up from your chair, wanting to get out of the tent before you embarrassed yourself even more. 

"Hvitserk" he muttered, his hand on your arm "My name is Hvitserk, Y/N, what do I have to do to make you learn to say my name?"

You gulped, your heart beating faster and faster and his face so close to yours that you could feel his breath hitting your lips. 

"Sorry, I..." You shivered under his eyes. If he kept looking at you like that you'd probably end up doing something you'd probably regret. Like kissing him, or _worse_. 

"You saved my life, Y/N" he pressed his forehead against yours "Let me reward you, at least"

You closed your eyes and immediately felt his lips on yours. You moaned and put your hand on his arm, to avoid falling down as your knees couldn't support you anymore.

Hvitserk smirked against your lips, and hugged your waist, pulling your body closer to his. 

"Is this okay?" He asked softly, and you nodded eagerly, leaning in to kiss him again. You had been with other men, but you hadn't enjoyed it as much as this. 

Hvitserk's lips were softer than you'd ever imagine. He caressed your neck as he kissed you softly, and you melted into his arms. 

"I trust you will tell me to stop if I go too far, and not stab me"

"We'll see" you raised an eyebrow, feeling more confident as his hand travelled to cup your ass.

"I got hard only imagining you on top of me with a dagger to my neck, should I worry?" He bit your neck, making you moan and close your eyes and shivered. 

You couldn't answer. Those girls from Kattegat weren't lying, he truly was too much. 

"I'm dying to see if you're half as fierce in the bed as you are on the battlefield" Hvitserk squeezed your waist, smiling when he noticed you had problems to answer him "Will you let me?"

You got away from his addictive lips, trying to focus on giving him an answer. 

Instead of answering him, you walked to the big bed covered in warm furs. You were nervous, blushing and shivering, but you had been dreaming with this for years. You were in love with him, and you needed some help to relax after the intense battle. 

"You must know first, prince Hvitserk" you spoke, trying to sound confident "I'm not one of those girls you can fuck and then forget"

"I don't think I could forget you that easily, Y/N" his hungry eyes were fixed on you, and he bit his lip "As I said before, I'd love to keep fighting by your side"

You smiled softly, nodding. You weren't sure if you could trust him, but the way he looked at you, the way his body seemed desperate to get closer to yours... It made you think that maybe he truly was as captivated by you as he said.

You undressed yourself slowly, with Hvitserk's eyes feasting on you. 

Your body was far from being perfect. You had scars and marks, consequence of the intensive training and the fighting. But instead of making you feel insecure, Hvitserk's growl when you stood totally naked in front of him just made you blush, and the way his hands gripped your body, before his lips claimed yours again, could not ever make you feel bad. 

You fell on the bed, the soft furs felt so good against your naked skin... And the pressure of Hvitserk's body between your legs... You thought your favorite place was on the shield wall, just before battle, but you quickly changed your mind.

Hvitserk's lips travelled down your neck and chest, eager to taste you. He kissed and licked every single scar he found on your beautiful body. He couldn't remember desiring someone as much as he desired you in that moment, and the same adrenaline he felt on the battlefield some hours earlier returned. But this time he fought with his lips, not with his axe or sword. 

When his lips kissed your inner thighs, you looked at him, eyes narrowed and lips parted, gasping for air, you frowned.

"What are you doing?" 

Hvitserk chuckled. He honestly didn't believe no one had done that to you in your life.

"You'll see, _love_ , you'll see"

He teased you for what felt like hours. Until his tongue caressed your clit, making you scream in surprise and pleasure. He smiled and lowered down to you sex, opening his mouth to devour you completely. 

No man had ever done that to you. With your ex lovers everything was fast, rushed, most of the time you didn't even cum.

Hvitserk seemed to be feasting on your pleasure. He enjoyed your moans more than his own pleasure, even more when he remembered how could you kill men who doubled your size like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

He did something you never thought someone could do. He made you cum only with his tongue, with his fingers teasing your clit. You bucked your hips, moaning his name, with your fingers tangled on his hair. And he growled as he licked you clean, caressing your breasts. You had never had such an orgasm. 

As he went back to your lips, making sure to brush your sex with his body as he travelled to meet your lips again. 

You could taste yourself on his mouth, and couldn't help but lick his lips softly. 

"That was... Wow" you breathed heavily, blushing and caressing your neck. 

"What kind of men you've been with, Y/N, that didn't take the time to taste you properly?"

"Not princes, I'm afraid"

"I'm glad I'm the first one doing it, then" he muttered kissing your neck. He kicked his shoes and trousers away, freeing his hard cock and lining it with your entrance. 

"Wait" you put your hand on his chest. He stopped immediately, looking at you a bit worried. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just that..." You bit your lip. You wanted to be as unforgettable to him as he was to you "I... I'd like to... Return the favor"

He frowned at first, but then smirked, understanding what you actually meant.

He laid down on his back, next to you, putting his hands behind his head and looked at you.

"Do as you will, little shield maiden"

You sighed, looking at his cock and licking your lips. You had never done that, but you'd love to see him as lost in pleasure as you had been moments before. 

You took it in your hand. He was bigger and thicker than you thought, but that only encouraged you even more. 

Hvitserk groaned when you started to move your hand. You licked it, and he moaned and tangled his hand into your hair. 

When you opened your mouth and took almost all of him, Hvitserk growled, his fingers caressing your hair to encourage you.

"Gods, Y/N" he moaned, as you moved your head faster, not really knowing what you were doing. You looked at him, wanting to see his face after hearing a loud moan coming from his throat. He hissed and caressed your cheek. 

"Look at me like that again and I won't last enough to be inside you, love"

You moaned around him, and he growled before carefully getting away from you. You frowned, looking at him... Were you doing something wrong?

"I need to fuck you" he bit your lip "Now"

He rolled on top of you, and immediately touched your sex to make sure you were wet enough. As you moaned and bucked your hips, he smirked and thrusted into you at once. 

Both of you moaned, and you grabbed his arms as he started pounding into you, hiding his face on the crook of your neck and moaning softly. 

His cock stretched your walls so well... You moaned his name on his ear, and he rewarded you with a hard thrust and a bite on your neck. 

Arching your back, sensitive and with the head of his cock touching that point inside you that made you close your eyes tightly, gasping for air.

" _Hvitserk_ " you moaned, bucking your hips to meet his thrusts. 

Your second orgasm was even more intense. You left some marks on his back, and he left some others on your neck. He came just after you, feeling your walls squeezing him. 

"You are so fucking amazing, little shield maiden" he whispered, out of breath and pressing his forehead against yours.

You bit your lip, blushing and still don't believing you just had sex (amazing sex) with the boy you had been loving since you were a child. 

"I hope you're not tired already" you pouted, pushing him out of you to make him lie down and straddling his waist "Because I still have too much energy left after battles, prince Hvitserk"

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I ever wrote for Hvitserk! Hope you like it💜


End file.
